


Last Train Home

by lilhetalia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilhetalia/pseuds/lilhetalia
Summary: Lukas is just trying to get to his home. Song- Last Train Home by Blink 182





	Last Train Home

I quietly made my way to the train station, the trolls following in tow. Y/n had gone off to go spend time with her parents, and left me all alone with the Dane. She always knew what would happen when she left me, but she would always go.

_Late at night on Mercy Street _  
 _The summer air is way too sweet _  
The way I feel inside is worse than poison _  
 _Washed up standing on a beach _  
 _Something inside is incomplete _  
 _I numb the pain for one more night of mourning ____________

___________I always hated it when she leaves, I feel numb again when she's gone. It's worse than being poisoned. I fixed my coat and looked down shaking my head with a small chuckle. She always loved it when I do this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________This is the one last time _  
 _I promise one last time ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________I made my way onto the train and sat down. It must have been midnight, since the seats were almost all empty, everyone was probably in their homes with their families._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________I'll take the last train home _  
 _The last train home _  
 _I'll take the last train home _  
_The last train home _  
 _I'll take the last train home _  
 _The only time I feel alive is when I find something I would die for _  
 _The last train home _  
 _I'll take the last train home _  
 _The only time I feel alive is when I find something I would die for _  
 _The last train home ______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________I laid my head against the window, ignoring all the bumps the window made. All I could look forward to was Y/n, and she was enough to motivate me for an eternity._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________The tidal wave and aftermath _  
 _I'm seasick from the years we passed _  
 _Adrift at sea with no one left to rescue _  
 _Tonic and a fifth of gin _  
 _She said goodbye and left again _  
 _These empty rooms are deafening without you ______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________As soon as the train finally reached my destination, I quickly hopped off and made my way to her parents' house. "Only a few more minutes." I nodded to myself, stuffing my hands in my pockets._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________This is the one last time _  
 _I promise one last time ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________I honestly couldn't wait to see her, being with her gives me the feeling of being alive. She's one of the only things I'd die for. As soon as I saw the house in the distance, I picked up my pace slightly, beginning to jog over to it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________I'll take the last train home _  
_The last train home _  
 _I'll take the last train home _  
_The last train home _  
 _I'll take the last train home _  
 _The only time I feel alive is when I find something I would die for _  
 _The last train home _  
 _I'll take the last train home _  
 _The only time I feel alive is when I find something I would die for _  
 _The last train home ______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________________________________As soon as I reached the house, I rang the doorbell and immediately the door opened up. All I saw was Y/n's smiling face as I got tackled down in a hug. "This is the third time you've done this Lukas! You need to get your sleep." She scolded, but I knew fully well she was as glad to see me as I was to see her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________________________________Life's so strange _  
 _Time won't change _  
 _The world slips by, unafraid _  
 _And she never cared much anyway _  
 _Life's so strange ____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________________________________________I hid my face in the crook of her neck and smiled, pressing a small kiss on her neck and I wrapped my arms around her tightly, enjoying the feeling of holding her. "I was only gone for thirteen hours this time, you're becoming clingier." She teased._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________________________________________I'll take the last train home _  
_The last train home _  
 _I'll take the last train home _  
_The last train home _  
 _I'll take the last train home _  
 _The only time I feel alive is when I find something I would die for _  
 _The last train home _  
 _I'll take the last train home _  
 _The only time I feel alive is when I find something I would die for _  
 _The last train home ______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________I nodded in agreement at her words. Because as cheesy as this will always sound, she is my home, the only one that will make me feel alive. I hate to be without her and I always will._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
